Networks typically interconnect a large number of network devices. These devices may be distributed anywhere geographically and the mediums used to interconnect these devices varies by length and type for each interconnection. The difference in medium lengths and types between network nodes introduces different propagation delays when data is sent from one network node to another. This means that when a network node sends data to multiple other network nodes, the data will arrive at different times at each network node. As a result, conventional systems are unable to simultaneously share information with multiple network nodes since there is no way to guarantee that the sent data will arrive at the same time for each network node. The network nodes that receive the data earlier than other network nodes have an advantage by having early access to information.
For this reason, conventional systems typically rely on a trusted third party entity to distribute data among multiple network nodes. These third-party entities serve as a centralized source for data and require a high-level of security and trust to ensure they are not compromised. These third party entities also suffer from having different propagation delays when sending data to multiple network nodes, which still results in some network nodes having an advantage by having early access to information. It is desirable to provide a solution that allows multiple network nodes to have access to data at the same time.